Dear White People Wiki:Layout (Templates)
This rule or policy is subject to change. Any additions or adjustments should be directed to Admin Junie. Cast & Crew *'Born' List the member's birth name here. If applicable, use their full name. (no abbreviations unless needed; i.e. Sr. or Jr.) *'Occupation' State any and all known jobs that the member has. *'Played' List any characters that the member has protrayed. *'Credits' List all credited appearances or works the member has done. Character *'Born' List the character's birth name here. For example, Sam's full name is "Samantha White," Reggie's full name is "Reginald Quevenzhane Green." *'Birthday' List the character's date of birth if applicable. Any dialogue or outsources that reveals their age or birthday should be used as a reference. *'AKA' This section lists all known aliases, nicknames, codenames, or other known referrance of the character. For example, "Sam" is the nickname to Samantha White and "Gabe" is the nickname for Gabriel Mitchell. *'Job' State the character's occupation. *'House' State the house in which the character belongs. This section is reserved for characters whose occupation is "Student at Winchester University. *'Died' If the character has canonically died, on-screen or off-screen, list the date in which they have died. For example, Thane Lockwood died in the year 2017. *'Family' List any and all known family members. If they are mentioned but do not have a name, state their relation to the character. For example, Lionel Higgins has one confirmed parental figure, his mother. *'Romances' List any and all known romances that the character has or may have. This includes crushes or infatuations, current partners (romantic or sexual), or former relationships. *'Friends' List any and all known friendships that the character has established in the film or series. *'Actor' Share the cast member or members that protray the character. One example is that Samantha White was protrayed by Tessa Thompson in the film and by Logan Browning in the series. Another example is that Troy Fairbanks was protrayed by Brandon P. Bell in both film and series. *'Seasons' State the seasons that the character has been confirmed to appear in. *'Only' This is limited to characters whom have only had one canonical appearance in an episode. This section can also be used for film-exclusive characters. *'First' List the first confirmed appearance of the character. *'Last' List the last confirmed appearance of the character. *'Episodes' List all the confirmed appearances the character has in the series. If they appear in more than four episodes, use the "First" and "Last" sections. Episode *'Season' Provide a link to the season the episode belongs. *'Episode' This should be used to list the episode of the season. *'Airdate' List the date for which the episode premiered. *'Writer' List the credited writer or writers of the episode. *'Director' List the credited director of the episode. *'Previous' Provide a link to the episode prior. If there is no episode before the article it belongs, link to the previous episode from the previous season. *'Next' Provide a link to the episode following. If there is no episode after the article it belongs, link to the next episode from the next season. House *'Est.' Abbreviated "Established," state the confirmed year that the house was built. *'Residents' List all confirmed students that live in this house/dormitory. *'Facilities' List all known locations of or near this house. *'Unions' List all known student unions or organizations associated with this house. Location Organization This template is commonly used for student unions. *'Acronym' If there is an established acronym for the organization, share it in this space. *'Head' State the confirmed character or characters that lead this organization. *'Members' State any and all confirmed characters that are a part of this organization. Other templates The use of certain templates outside infoboxes can be determined on the citeria listed below. If you feel the template should be removed but are unsure, . Stub The notice for stubs can be removed if: *The article has a proper opening. *The article's main body has a paragraph of at least three to five sentences. *The article's gallery (assuming there is no separate page) has three to five images. *The article contains links to other pages within the wiki. *The article has a dedicated reference section for all cited information. Expand The notice for expansions can be removed if: *The article or section labeled has enough information about the topic. Spoiler The notice for spoilers can be removed if: *The article has existed for more than ten days. *The events or associated content from new episodes of ''Dear White People'' have been added to the wiki after 25 days of their release. No Image / No C&C Image The notice for imageless articles and imageless cast and crew articles can be removed if: *The image is uploaded, added to the infobox, and appropriately depicts the material for which the article was created. Category:Dear White People Wiki Policies